I Can't Fix You
by TrustInFaith
Summary: Emily has liked Mona for awhile. But with -A lurking around and Alison dead what could possibly happen? Will they end up together? Or will -A ruin any chances they have of ever getting together.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- Emily has liked Mona for awhile. But with -A lurking around and Alison dead what could possibly happen? Will they end up together? Or will -A ruin any chances they have of ever getting together.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters. My friend helped me with most of this. She did the Mona parts and I did the Emily parts.**

**A/N- I was so sad to see Mona die. So I decided to post this. Let me know what you think.**

**Chapter One- The Beginning.**

It was a Friday night after Emily's swim meet. The rosewood sharks had won yet again. After getting dressed and tying her hair up the sophomore left the locker room. Walking out to her car she was surprised to see Mona Vanderwall one of the IT girls standing by the passenger door.

"Um hi Mona. Can I help you with something?" She asked softly as she got to her car.

If asked to her face, Mona would always fervently deny her interest in swimming, or indeed any kind of sports. It was in secret that she crept into the bleachers next to the pool, sitting near the back and always leaving early. It wasn't so much swimming that fascinated her, more so the Rosewood Sharks' star performer, Emily Fields.

Looking up from her phone, she offers a small smile to the tall brunette. "Hey Em! Great meet! I just wanted to tell you congratulations," she says quickly. She actually just wanted to grab a moment alone together, but Emily didn't need to know that.

Emily smiled brightly. She has always had a huge crush on Mona, but she knew that Mona would never like her back. Looking down with a blush covering her cheeks Emily stutters through her reply. "T-thanks Mona."

"You're totally welcome!" She replies, her smile widening into a grin. "So, what's on the agenda for tonight? Straight home or are you seeing the girls tonight?" She asks curiously, a hint of obvious distaste in her voice. She'd overcome her vendetta for the girls, for sure, but there was still a part of her that kinda hated them for stealing Hanna away from her.

"Actually I don't have any plans tonight. All of the girls are staying at Spencer's but I guess I wasn't invited." She mumbles looking down sadly.

Mona frowns at Emily's response; had something happened? She couldn't recall seeing any of them in the crowd for the meet either. Before she can tell herself to ask if the taller girl was okay, she instead blurts out, "Wanna go to the Grille?" Oops. Well, she's said it now, can't take it back.

Emily looks up and smiles brightly nodding her head. "Yeah I would really like that. Um do you have your car or?"

"No, I walked here," she admits sheepishly, feeling a blush cover her cheeks for the first time during their conversation.

Smiling Emily unlocks her car. "Hop in." She says as she opens the door for Mona.

"Wow, what a gentlewoman," she teases lightly, before gracefully climbing into the car; she'd practiced this a lot since she underwent the transformation from Loser Mona.

Emily blushes as she closes the door walking over to the drivers side. Opening her door and hopping in she starts the car forgetting the song she was listening to on the way to her meet. 'Same Love' starts blasting from the speakers.

There's a small smile playing on Mona's lips as she glances at the radio, before her eyes find Emily for a moment. Determined not to get distracted, she turns her head to the window, singing along softly under her breath... _"She says that people stare 'cause we look so good together..."_

Emily smiles to herself when she hears Mona singing, deciding to join in she glances at Mona getting a little distracted by her beauty before focusing on the road. _"And I can't change, even if I tried, even if I wanted to."_

It was beginning to feel like a trip to the mall with Hanna, Mona was so relaxed, and so she has no qualms about throwing her head back to sing loudly through her giggles, "_She keeps me warm!"_

Emily giggles as well and starts to sing louder as they reach a stop light. _"My love, my love, my love, my love, She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm." _She was starting to feel like it was a normal sleepover with the girls.

And to think that people thought Emily was the quiet one. Mona was already having more fun with the tall brunette than she had for a while, mostly because Hanna had been busy with Caleb, and.. Well, Mona might be popular, but she didn't really have anyone she'd call a _friend_.

Emily pulls into the Grille parking lot and smiles over at Mona turning the radio down. "Looks like we are here." She says before hopping out of her car and walking to Mona's side and opening the door for her.

"Careful Em," she teases as she climbs from the car, brushing down her dress and tugging at the hem lightly before shooting a grin towards the brunette, "A girl could fall for this kind of chivalry."

Looking down Emily blushes before looking back up and smiling. "Maybe I want that." She replies before quickly walking ahead and holding the door open for Mona.

Maybe she wants what? A girlfriend? God knows it won't be difficult for her to find one; not only did she have an unbelievably gentle soul, she was also drop dead _gorgeous_. Nodding her thanks with a small smile, she enters the Grille and glances around quickly, moving to perch at a stool lining the window.

Emily sits down next to her and looks at the menu smiling to herself. '_Why does she have to be so gorgeous?' _Emily thinks to herself. Just then a hostess walks up.

"Hello my name is Brooke and I will be your hostess for the evening. Can I start you of with something to drink?" She asks smiling flirtatiously at Emily.

"I would like a pink lemonade please." Emily replied smiling back.

The hostess writes that down and then looks at Mona with a bored expression. "And for you?"

Mona's gaze flickers over the waitress, disdain written clear as day on her features. "Apple juice," she says shortly, her fakest smile curving her lips before she turns back to Emily with a roll of her eyes.

The waitress writes that down smiling at Emily for a second time before walking away adding more swing to her hips.

Emily doesn't even pay attention to the waitress as she smiles at Mona. "So how have you been?"

She had to admit, she couldn't even find it in her to be annoyed by the waitress, not when Emily was smiling at her in the way she was. "Busy with school stuff, you know, my Mom is really on my back about college already. How about you?"

Looking up Emily suddenly gets lost in Mona's eyes and doesn't remember the question.

The waitress walks back and sits the drinks down. "Alright what would you two like to eat?"

Emily snaps out of her trance and looks at the waitress. "Can I have a bacon cheeseburger and fries?"

The waitress smiles and writes that down. "And you?" She asks looking at Mona.

God damn it, was she just going to interrupt them for the rest of the night? "Caesar salad," she also spits in response to the waitress' question. She was finally getting somewhere with Emily, especially if the looks she'd been receiving from the brunette were anything to go by. Mona wasn't stupid, she knew when people were attracted to her.

The waitress nods and walks off to fill their order. Emily clears her throat and looks down blushing she goes to fix how she's seated only to bump arms with Mona and realizes how close they are. Looking up she smiles at Mona and lays a hand on Mona's arm.

Butterflies almost automatically begin to flutter in her stomach, her eyes lifting from Emily's hand up to those beautiful brown eyes. A small smile curves her lips, a blush covering her cheeks as their eye contact lingers.

Both girls were to lost in each other to notice the flash of a cell phones camera.

Suddenly the waitress walks up carrying their food after sitting the food on the table she runs a hand over Emily's shoulder. "Call for me if you need me." She says with a wink.

"What we _need_ is for you to leave," Mona says, her tone light, a fake smile playing on her lips but with a fire burning in her eyes. She'd had enough. With a huff she turns to her food, savagely stabbing her fork into a tomato.

Emily looks at Mona confused and completely ignoring the waitress as she puts her hand on Mona's thigh. "Hey.. Are you okay?" She asks softly.

The waitress sighs and walks off.

Mona steels her jaw, trying her best not to snap at Emily in retaliation. She was frustrated at the waitress, she couldn't take that out on the sweet girl beside her. "I'm fine, Em. Thank you."

Emily turns Mona toward her and looks her in the eyes "You're upset." She whispers lifting her hand up to Mona's face.

That much was true, certainly, but why? Because Emily was so brave and the idea of Mona having to potentially come out of her (admittedly very stylish) closet terrified her? She didn't even know if it was just Emily she was attracted to. It was all terribly confusing, and not made any easier by the fact the girl of her dreams was touching her so carefully, so gently. "Okay, I'll _be_ fine," she corrects herself with a small smile.

"I don't like when my friends are sad. What's really bothering you?" She asks softly moving as close to Mona as her chair will allow and laying her other hand on Mona's waist.

She's never been handled this gently, never treated with this much respect. It only served to prove how wonderful Emily was, and how selfish Mona was being by even entertaining the idea of anything happening between them. "I'm just a little confused. It's nothing to worry about."

Running her thumb along Mona's cheek Emily gets lost in Mona's eyes again. "Why are you confused?" The hand she placed on Mona's waist still rests where she laid it. _God why does she have to be so beautiful? I love the feel of touching her. Did that sound creepy? That sounded creepy._

They were both to distracted to notice another flash from a cell phone camera.

Suddenly Emily's cell phone goes off. Checking it she sees a picture of her and Mona that was obviously taken a few seconds ago.

_Be careful bitch. Don't want your friends to find out? Leave Mona now or everyone finds out you're feelings even Mona.-A_

Emily is quick to shut her phone and closes her eyes. _This can't be happening. If the girls see this they will hate me._

Noticing the distressed look on Emily's face Mona leans forward in concern. "Emily what's wrong?" she asks before gently resting her hand on Emily's.

"N-nothing. I gotta go!" Emily says standing up quickly and preparing to leave.

"Wait! You're my ride remember." Mona replies pulling money out of her purse to pay for their food.

Emily waits for Mona, holding the door open for her before walking to her car. Opening the passenger door she lets Mona get in before shutting the door and walking over hopping into the driver's seat. She quickly starts the car and drives to Mona's house.

"Bye Mona. See you at school on Monday." She says as Mona gets out before she drives away quickly.

Mona sighs and watches her leave before she walks inside her house to get ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary- Emily has liked Mona for awhile. But with -A lurking around and Alison dead what could possibly happen? Will they end up together? Or will -A ruin any chances they have of ever getting together.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters. **

**Chapter Two- Admittance **

Saturday morning wasn't the usual sleepover with the girls. Emily awoke in her room and that's when she remembered why she wasn't at Spencer's for the sleepover.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Spencer, Emily, Hanna, and Aria had been hanging out at the Brew, talking about their usual Friday night sleepovers._

"_So I was thinking tonight we can watch Hitch or the Twilight series." Hanna suggests._

_Emily shakes her head no, "We always watch those two movies. How about G.B.F and Mean Girls one and two?"_

"_That's a good idea Em!" Hanna exclaims._

_Suddenly three phones chime at the same time; Aria, Hanna, and Spencer look down at their phones._

_**Looks like one liar is keeping secrets from the others. Ask her about her and Toby Cavanaugh.-A**_

"_Em what is A talking about?" Aria asks looking up at the swimmer._

_Emily looks away, she had wanted to tell the girls about hanging out with Toby almost every Wednesday for their usual movie night. Ever since they were sat next to each other in Biology they had gotten close._

"_Emily, what aren't you telling us? What's going on with you and Toby?" Spencer asks trying to keep calm._

"_Um... Toby and I have been hanging out... We've been hanging out a lot actually. Almost every Wednesday." Emily replies without looking at the girls._

_Aria, Spencer, and Hanna look at the swimmer in shock._

"_Are you freaking kidding me! He might have been the one to kill Ali! Remember her? Our best friend who is now dead!" Hanna shouts at Emily._

_Suddenly Aria, Hanna, and Spencer get up and start to walk away, "You can't come over tomorrow." Spencer says before they walk out of the brew._

_Emily silently cries feeling like she's just lost her best friends._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Getting up Emily sighs and makes her bed. She then walks into the bathroom to take a shower, five minutes later she gets out and wraps a towel around her body. Leaving the bathroom she walks out to her bedroom, to her closet and grabs her usual skinny jeans, a band shirt, and her black converse. She then heads to her dresser and grabs a pair of black laced panties and black socks. Quickly getting dressed she walks back into the bathroom to brush and blow dry her hair.

A beep coming from her phone tells her she has a text message. After she finishes with her hair she walks back into her room and sits on her bed picking up her phone.

_Hey Em wanna hang out today?-Toby_

_Yeah sure. I'm almost ready so just let me grab something to eat and I will be there.-Em_

_Alright. Meet at the brew?-Toby_

_Okay.-Em_

After finishing their small conversation Emily heads downstairs to eat. Smiling when she sees her mother. Their relationship has gotten a lot better since she dated Samara but Pam still gets a little upset from time to time.

"Emily? I thought you were staying at Spencer's with the girls." Pam says shocked to see her only child.

"Um.. No, I just wasn't feeling like going. I'm actually on my way to see them. " Emily replies grabbing some toast off of the table and putting peanut butter on it before she starts to eat.

"Alright sweetheart. I have to head to work but I will see you when I get off. Bye love you." Pam says kissing her daughter's cheek before walking out the door.

Emily finishes her food before heading back to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Once she is done she grabs a light jacket and grabs her keys before walking out the door. Getting in her car she drives off to the Brew to meet with Toby. As soon as she arrives she turns off her car and gets out. Walking inside she sees Toby and smiles walking over to hug him.

"Hey." She says as they hug.

"Hey yourself." Toby says with a smile.

"Can I tell you something?" Emily asks quietly.

Toby looks at her and smile. "Of course! You can tell me anything Em you should know that."

Emily smiles back before taking a deep and shaky breath. "I have feelings for Mona. But I know the other girls wouldn't approve. I just really like her and I don't know what to do."

"I think you should follow your heart Em. Do what makes you happy. Not what makes them happy. So I think you should talk to Mona about this. Honestly Em you deserve to be happy." Toby says laying his hand on top of Emily's.

"What so you're dating him now?" A voice says from behind them.

Emily turns to see Aria, Hanna, and Spencer standing there. She looks down at her lap sadly and ignores them.

"Seriously Emily. I thought you were gay." Hanna says.

Aria just stands there quietly not wanting to get in between Spencer and Hanna. Toby stands up and glares at Spencer, Aria, and Hanna.

"What is your problem?" He asks angrily.

"Our problem is that our best friend is hanging with you. You killed Alison." Spencer replies glaring at Toby.

"I killed Alison? You're kidding me right? I wasn't let out of the institute until after she disappeared!" Toby growls.

"Yeah right we saw your tattoo." Hanna replies.

Emily stands up quickly and lays a hand on Toby's arm before she glares at her supposed best friends. "Enough! I am so sick and tired of you all judging everyone! You always said you guys wouldn't be anything like Ali was. But Hanna you dress like her, Spencer you act like her, and Aria you lie like her."

Aria, Spencer, and Hanna look at Emily in shock. The swimmer had never talked to them like that before. Emily hugs Toby and says goodbye before walking out the door and to her car. She had made a decision to go talk to Mona. Hopping into her car she starts it and drives off toward Mona's. As soon as she arrives at Mona's she turns off her car and hops out before walking to Mona's front door and knocking. A few minutes later the door opens revealing Mona looking as beautiful as ever in a lacy lack shirt and a pair of flowered jeans.

Moan looks at Emily in shock, after what happened last night she thought the swimmer didn't want to talk to her anymore. "Emily.. Um hey.. What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?" Emily asks feeling impatient and nervous.

"Yeah sure. Come in." Mona says opening the door wider and looking at Emily worriedly.

Emily walks in and as soon as Mona shuts the door and turns toward her she pushes Mona gently up against the door and looks her in the eyes before gently cupping her cheek and kissing her. Mona gasps into the kiss in shock before wrapping her arms around Emily's neck and kissing her back. After a few minutes of kissing Emily pulls back and looks at Mona.

Clearing her throat Mona looks back at Emily, "What was that?"

"A kiss." Emily replies staring into Mona's eyes looking for any sign of regret or disgust.

"I know that I meant to say. What was that for?" She asks looking back at Emily with a blush.

"I think I'm in love with you." Emily replies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary- Emily has liked Mona for awhile. But with -A lurking around and Alison dead what could possibly happen? Will they end up together? Or will -A ruin any chances they have of ever getting together.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters. **

**A/N- I don't know Mona's parent's names so I'm just making up their names.**

**Chapter Three- Regrets.**

Mona sits in her room crying; feeling terrible for what had happened only hours before. Knowing that Emily now hated her. There is a knock on Mona's bedroom door.

"Mona? Honey please come out of your room." Patricia Vanderwall says as she stands outside of her daughter's bedroom door.

"Go away." Mona says as she continues to cry.

Patricia sighs when she realizes her daughter won't be leaving her room for quite some time. She walks down the stairs and to the kitchen before looking at her husband. "I don't know what happened today. All I know is when I got home a beautiful young girl was here with Mona. But she stormed out in tears and Mona has been locked in her room since."

"Give her time honey." Eric says standing up and hugging his wife.

Mona looks at a picture of Emily in the year book and that's when the memory hits.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Mona looks up from her book when she hears a knock on the door. Standing up she walks over and opens the door._

_Mona looks at Emily in shock, after what happened last night she thought the swimmer didn't want to talk to her anymore. "Emily.. Um hey.. What are you doing here?"_

"_Can we talk?" Emily asks feeling impatient and nervous._

"_Yeah sure. Come in." Mona says opening the door wider and looking at Emily worriedly._

_Emily walks in and as soon as Mona shuts the door and turns toward her she pushes Mona gently up against the door and looks her in the eyes before gently cupping her cheek and kissing her. Mona gasps into the kiss in shock before wrapping her arms around Emily's neck and kissing her back. After a few minutes of kissing Emily pulls back and looks at Mona._

_Clearing her throat Mona looks back at Emily, "What was that?"_

"_A kiss." Emily replies staring into Mona's eyes looking for any sign of regret or disgust._

"_I know that I meant to say. What was that for?" She asks looking back at Emily with a blush._

"_I think I'm in love with you." Emily replies._

_Mona just stands there staring at Emily in shock; Did she really just say those words? The words I've been dying to hear?_

"_Mona?" Emily whispers afraid of the rejection she is sure to receive._

_Finally breaking out of her shock she looks at Emily. "I don't know what to say."_

_Emily's eyes are quick to fill with tears. "Do you love me back or not?"_

"_I-I don't know." Mona whispers tears also filling her eyes._

_Emily covers her mouth and backs away from Mona her tears finally falling. Mona takes a step forward only for Emily to move around her and open the door._

"_This was a mistake!" She cries out before running out the door bumping into Mrs. Vanderwall, quickly apologizing she rushes to her car and hops in before speeding off._

"_Mona?" Patricia says walking up to her daughter._

_Mona breaks out in tears before running up to her room and slamming her door._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

When Emily makes it home she runs up to her room slamming the door shut and collapsing on her bed in tears. Pam fields slowly walks up the stairs and knocks.

"Emily? Honey what's wrong?" Pam asks worried about the young swimmer.

"I'm fine mom." Emily says back as she lays in bed crying.

Pam knowing something is wrong walks downstairs and picks up the phone calling Veronica Hastings knowing all the girls are still over there.

"Hello?" Veronica says as she answers the phone.

"Hello Veronica. Um are Spencer, Hanna, and Aria there?" Pam asks curiously.

"Yes the girls are actually in the kitchen with me right now Pam." Veronica says causing Aria, Hanna, and Spencer to stop talking and look at her.

"Do you think you can send them over? It's about Emily."

"Oh no. Is she okay? I can have the girls over right away." Veronica replies.

"I don't know she rushed into the house and up the stairs crying. She won't come out to talk to me or anything. I'm really worried." Pam says.

"I will send the girls over right away." Veronica says before hanging up the phone.

Aria, Hanna, and Spencer walk over right away upon hearing that question.

"Mom what is it? Is Emily okay?" Spencer asks suddenly feeling bad for how her and the other two had been treating Emily.

"Pam just told me that Emily rushed into the house a few minutes ago crying and ran up to her room. She won't leave the room to talk." Veronica tells her youngest daughter.

"We should go check on her." Aria says worriedly garnering nods from both Spencer and Hanna.

They are quick to leave the house and pile into Spencer's SUV. Spencer starts the car and drives off toward Emily's house. Once they arrive they all three rush up to the door and Hanna knocks impatiently until the door opens revealing Pam Fields.

"Hello girls. She's in her room." Pam says letting them into the house.

"Thanks Mrs. Fields." Spencer says before her, Aria, and Hanna run up to Emily's room.

Spencer tries to open the door only to realize that it's locked so she knocks. "Em open up!"

Emily sits up and is quick to wipe her eyes before climbing out of bed and walking over to the door unlocking it. She then opens the door before walking back to her bed and laying down again. Spencer, Aria, and Hanna enter the room and look at their best friend regretting being so rude to her about her talking to Toby.

"Em what's wrong?" Aria asks walking over and sitting on the bed next to the swimmer.

"I kissed Mona." She replies quietly.

Hanna gasps in shock. "Wait as in Mona Vanderwall? My best friend?"

Emily nods her head sadly. Spencer glares at Hanna to shut up before sitting on the other side of Emily and wrapping her arm around her.

"What happened?" Spencer asks softly.

"Well she kissed me back and when we pulled away she asked me why I kissed her. I told her because I think I'm in love with you. She was quiet for a while and when I said something she started talking again. She said she didn't know what to say, so I asked do you love me or not. She told me she didn't know and I ran off." Emily replies tears forming in her eyes again.

Aria, Hanna, and Spencer all three pull the swimmer in for a much needed hug. Emily allows them to pull her into a hug and cries as they hug her. After a few minutes they all pull away and look at each other.

"I'm so sorry." Spencer says.

"Yeah we shouldn't have flipped out on you about hanging with Toby." Hanna says agreeing with Spencer.

"He seems really nice and I'm glad he stood up for you when we were being bitchy." Aria says causing the other three to laugh.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys about hanging out with him." Emily says after they finish laughing.

Spencer smiles softly at the swimmer. "It's okay. I'm more angry with the fact that A told us instead of you."

"I really wanted to but I was scared of your reactions. You all think he killed Ali, but he didn't he really was still in that institute." Emily says looking at her comforter.

"We believe you. You know what. Invite him over!" Hanna says excitedly, practically bouncing in her seat.

"Whoa, Han calm down." Aria says laughing at the blonde.

Spencer and Emily also laugh at Hanna's excitement.

"What this way we can get to know him better!" Hanna continues excitedly.

"I can text him if you girls really want to hang out with him." Emily says curiously.

"Yeah that sounds good." Aria says smiling at the swimmer.

Emily smiles back and picks up her phone quickly before opening up her messages and sending a text off to Toby.

_Hey Tobes come over. The girls wanna talk to you.-Em_

_Alright but only for you mermaid.-Toby_

_See you when you get here.-Em_

_See ya in ten.-Toby_

"He is on his way." Emily tells the girls.

"So you like Mona?" Hanna decides to ask.

Emily looks down at her lap again. "Um yeah. But I guess it's safe to say she doesn't feel the same way."

"She would be stupid not to." Aria says laying a hand on Emily's shoulder.

A few minutes later there is a knock on Emily's bedroom door. Toby stands in the doorway with his usual side smile. "Hey Em your mom let me in."

Emily smiles at Toby and then stands up to hug him. "It's fine Tobes. Um Aria, Hanna, Spencer meet Toby." She says with a soft laugh at the end.

The other three girls introduce themselves also laughing, when Toby catches on he laughs as well. As they all go to sit down Emily's phone beeps. Picking up her phone she stares at a picture of her kissing Mona.

_I told you to stay away from Mona. Now everyone will know.-A_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary- Emily has liked Mona for awhile. But with -A lurking around and Alison dead what could possibly happen? Will they end up together? Or will -A ruin any chances they have of ever getting together.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters.**

**Chapter Four- The Outing of Mona Vanderwaal**

**A/N- Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been very busy with school and then my family went on vacation.**

_**Previously**_

_**As they all go to sit down Emily's phone beeps. Picking up her phone she stares at a picture of her kissing Mona.**_

_**I told you to stay away from Mona. Now everyone will know.-A**_

Emily quickly closes her phone and looks at the other girls before looking at Toby. "Um.. Can we hang out tomorrow?"

"Um, yeah sure." Toby says before leaving.

"Em what is it? Why did you make Toby leave?" Hanna asks the swimmer.

Without saying anything Emily passes her phone over to Hanna so Spencer and Aria can see it as well.

Looking down at the phone Hanna, Spencer, and Aria gasp in shock.

"Em, what are you going to do?" Spencer the 'brains' of the liars asks.

"I don't know Spence she's going to hate me... I have to tell her but I'm scared." The swimmer whispers.

Hanna looks at Emily hoping she makes the right choice. The other three liars might be her best friends but so is Mona. "Emily, you have to tell her! This will devastate her."

"You think I don't know that Han!?" Standing up Emily grabs her phone from Spencer and dials Mona's number.

The phone rings three times before going straight to voicemail. _'Hi! You've reached Mona Vanderwaal sorry I can't pick up the phone right now! I'm probably at the mall! Leave a message or try again later!'_

"Mona.. It's Emily, look something happened.. Can we please meet at the Brew and talk?" Emily says before hanging up and looking at the other three girls.

"This is probably going to end badly. Can you girls go to the brew with me?" She asks her brown eyes filled with pain.

"Of course!" Aria exclaims as Hanna and Spencer say similar agreements.

_**Meanwhile**_

**Vanderwaal House**

"Eric maybe we should go up and talk to her." Patricia says worriedly because her daughter still hasn't left her room.

Eric sighs and looks at his wife, "Tricia she will come down when she is ready. I know you are worried but she needs to figure out whatever happened."

Mona continues to sit in her bed quietly not even bothering to move when her phone goes off. When she does decide to move she notices a missed call and a voicemail both from Emily.

"She's probably calling to tell me she regrets kissing me." Mona whispers sadly; not even bothering to check the voicemail, putting her phone down she heads to her en suite bathroom.

Walking over to the shower she starts the water before stripping and getting in. When she is done with her hot bath she changes into some pajamas; she then does her nightly routine before going to bed.

Sunday goes by quickly with the four liars trying to get ahold of Mona to warn her about Monday. Unsuccessful the girls just worry about what will happen on Monday; the A message still fresh in their minds.

**Monday morning (Rosewood High School Hallway)**

The four liars walk into school and their jaws drop at what they see; all around them hung on lockers, on the floor, and even on the windows, there were posters of Mona and Emily kissing with the words, _"Looks like Mona isn't straight after all." _

Emily quickly looks around the hall and sees that half of the school has already seen the posters even Mona. Mona who is glaring her way, tears in her eyes before she runs off to the girls bathroom with Emily following her.

As soon as the door shuts behind Emily she is pushed up against the wall by Mona.

"Who did you tell!?" Mona says angrily her tears falling.

"I-I didn't tell anyone! Somebody took a picture of us if you didn't notice the posters!" The swimmer says looking Mona in the eyes.

"H-how? I wasn't even sure if I liked girls!" Mona yells only to back away from Emily when the other three liars walked in.

"Guys we should tell her." Hanna says leaning against the sinks; Emily, Aria, and Spencer nod in agreement.

"We should tell Toby as well." Spencer says thinking about the cute architect.

Looking at them in confusion Mona wipes her eyes; "Tell me what?"

"Hang on let me text Toby he should be here for this." Emily says before texting Toby, it takes a few minutes before he shows up and knocks on the door.

"Hurry in Toby!" Spencer shouts out to him.

Emily started to feel nervous as she looked at Mona; when Toby enters the bathroom all four liars stand next to each other.

"There is something we have to tell you both." The blonde says looking at Mona and Toby.

"Before Ali's body was found we started getting messages or notes from someone." Spencer continues.

Toby and Mona look at Spencer waiting for her to continue. Except someone else continues.

"We don't know who this person is or what they want, but they know things about us… Things we only ever told Ali.." Aria continues, "But also recent things that have happened."

Mona tenses up and looks towards Emily realizing the swimmer didn't tell anyone.

"This person only signs their messages with a letter. At first we thought it was Ali but then her body was found." Emily says looking down, "then we thought it was Jenna or Toby.. Now we aren't so sure."

Toby looks at them hurt by the revelation, "You thought it was me?"

"We did but now we know it couldn't have been you." The brainy liar says staring at Toby.

"All we know is that this person signs their messages with a capital A." Hanna says.

Emily avoids eye contact with Mona throughout the whole thing; Mona feeling saddened and angered with herself walks over to Emily.

"This A person is this who outed me?" She asks gently lifting Emily's head to look her in the eyes.

"Yes." Emily whispers staring into Mona's eyes.

The other three liars and Toby stand their quietly; Mona smiles slightly and leans forward kissing Emily gently on the lips. Emily is quick to respond wrapping her arms around Mona.

Suddenly all of the phones in the bathroom went off with one message.

'_Looks like I have more people to play with. –A'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary- Emily has liked Mona for awhile. But with -A lurking around and Alison dead what could possibly happen? Will they end up together? Or will -A ruin any chances they have of ever getting together.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters.**

**Chapter Five- Welcome to the A Game**

_**Previously**_

"_**This A person is this who outed me?" She asks gently lifting Emily's head to look her in the eyes.**_

"_**Yes." Emily whispers staring into Mona's eyes.**_

_**The other three liars and Toby stand their quietly; Mona smiles slightly and leans forward kissing Emily gently on the lips. Emily is quick to respond wrapping her arms around Mona.**_

_**Suddenly all of the phones in the bathroom went off with one message.**_

'_**Looks like I have more people to play with. –A'**_

Emily pulls away from Mona before everyone looks down at their phones; gasping in shock they look at each other. Emily looks towards Mona an apologetic expression on her face.

"Maybe we shouldn't have told you." The swimmer whispers looking at the girl she is in love with.

Mona shares a look with Toby before looking at Emily, "Stop it. I am glad you told me. This A person can't hurt any of us. Okay?"

The four liars look at each other seeming to have a silent conversation; Spencer doing her usual head tilts. Mona and Toby stare at them waiting for something; what they don't know.

"This A person, he/she/it/they whatever, has hurt us before." Hanna finally speaks up her blue eyes are wide with the intensity of what is going on.

"Hang on, what do you mean this person has hurt you before?" Mona asks quickly her eyes locked on Emily.

"Oh you know just the usual; attacking someone, locking someone in a barn with fumes, running someone over with a car, and the usual threat of killing them." Emily replies casually avoiding looking at Mona.

"WHAT!?" Both Toby and Mona shout looking at the girls.

Aria nods silently before looking at her phone, "Um… We should probably go we missed first and it's now time for second."

"Shit! You mean I missed my test in Russian History!?" Spencer says suddenly freaking out.

"Uh yeah.. We should go." The only blonde in the group says before rushing out of the bathroom with the others following.

Emily rushes out after Hanna before they head to Mr. Fitz's English class, the entire group sighs in relief as they reach the class before the late bell rings. Taking their usual seats except now having Mona and Toby sitting with them, the four liars wait patiently for the class to begin. They all try to ignore the stares their class mates are giving them. Mona ignoring the wolf whistles she receives now that everyone knows her secret.

"Alright class today we will be talking about an assignment I want you to have completed before the end of the week." Mr. Fitz says as he writes down the assignment on the chalk board.

_Pick one famous poem and in your own words describe how this relates to you. Must be at least; ten sentences._

Aria grins because this is something she told Ezra she wanted to do. Looking at her friends to make sure they aren't watching her she quickly writes down the poem she will be doing; _ Where the Sidewalk Ends by Shel Silverstein._

Emily sighs not knowing which poem to do two of them having the most meaning to her; _Fire and Ice by Robert Frost and Raven by Edgar Allen Poe. _Looking towards the front she smiles at Mona who had looked back at her.

Mona smiles softly at Emily already knowing the poem she is going to be doing; _Phenomenal Woman_ _by Maya Angelou._

Pulling out her notebook Hanna starts to doodle trying to remember that poem her mother once mentioned loving. It was a poem her mom read to her often when she was younger and sometimes even now. '_Oh I know it now!' _She thinks happily before writing down the name of the poem; _All the World's a Stage by William Shakespeare. _

Spencer automatically raises her hand and looks at Mr. Fitz. When he acknowledges her she is quick to speak, "Can it be any poem?"

"Ah Ms. Hastings, that is a really good question. It can be any poem that has meaning to you. As, long as it is not words from a song or a rap." Mr. Fitz replies smiling, Spencer was one of his best students and was best friends with his girlfriend.

Grinning Spencer quickly writes down the name of the Poem she is going to use; _The Broken Heart by William Barnes. _

Toby thought for a few minutes, what poem meant something to him? There were just too many for him to pick from. Pulling out his notebook he wrote down a few that he liked before crossing some out. Finally he was down to just one poem; _I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings by Maya Angelo._

Ezra continues talking about the project until the bell rings signaling the class has ended, "Alright get these to me by Friday!" He calls as the students start leaving.

Noel Kahn smirked as he walked up to Mona, "So, you like the female body eh? It's a shame, I was hoping to show you a good time."

Scoffing Mona just turns away and continues packing her bag not seeing the jealous look on Emily's face. _'How dare this prick talk to me like that!? I mean yeah I'm hot but still!' _She thinks to herself.

"Come on Mona we would be a power couple at this school. I mean I'm hot and you're hot, just think about how hot we would be together." Noel continues trying to get the girl's attention.

Walking over to Mona and wrapping an arm around her waist Emily glares at Noel. "She's not interested." She grounds out.

Mona grins and leans into Emily after she finishes packing up her things; Noel goes to say something only to stop when Toby and the other three liars walk over. Sighing he leaves the room quickly chasing after another girl.

"Han have you talked to Caleb recently?" Mona asks as they exit the classroom heading to their next class.

"He's been so busy in California that I didn't want to bother him." The blonde says looking down.

Everyone parted ways heading to their next class; when the end of the day came they all met up on the front steps. Emily walks over to Mona and smiles nervously.

"I was wondering if… If maybe we could go on a date on Friday?" She asks rubbing her arm nervously.

Mona grins and kisses Emily before answering, "Of course we can!"

Grinning Emily walks Mona over to her car and kisses her one last time before walking over to the other girls as Toby gets into his pickup waving goodbye to them.

"It feels nice to have more people on our side." Aria says as they head to their cars smiling towards Ezra from across the parking lot.

Hanna nods in agreement, "Yeah, I mean like now it won't just be us. "

Spencer laughs, shaking her head in amusement, "Anyways, my mom said I can go to the lake house this weekend so if you girls want to go we will be there from Saturday until next Friday since school is closed."

"I'm in." The girls all say simultaneously.

"Oh. I'm inviting Mona, Toby, and Mr. Fitz." Spencer says before getting in her car.

The other three girls smile before getting into their own cars.

_**Meanwhile across town.**_

Someone in all black grins and opens the door to their lair allowing a young boy into the room. Lucas Gottesman smiles back at the person in all black.

"I did as you asked, the whole school now knows about Mona. What's the next step?" He asks entering the lair.

The person in all black just continues to grin before handing Lucas his own A attire. "Welcome to the A team."

Three other people walk over and welcome him to the team; Ian Thomas, CeCe Drake, and the most shocking of all Melissa Hastings.

"Melissa did you get your mother to agree about the lake house?" The person in all black asks.

"Yes, they will be leaving Saturday and staying until next Friday." Melissa replies with a grin.

"Good. That is good. Now we can put this plan into place." Is all that is said before they begin working on the next phase of their plan.


End file.
